LA DULCE PRINCESA LOCA DE CELOS
by carlosjim04
Summary: hasta donde llegan los celos verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Después del episodio Fuego Inestable – Finn y la Princesa Flama se hicieron novios – la Dulce princesa de lejos los observaba completamente celosa.

DP: - Maldita antorcha – me quito a mi Finn – debo tratar de recuperarlo – daré tiempo – de todos modos llevan siendo amigos solo 1 año y se hicieron novios hace 1 mes – ellos van rápido – estoy segura que pronto lo recuperare – cuando él se dé cuenta de lo peligrosa que es – mientras le daré misiones difíciles y falsas – para que no pueda pasar tiempo con la Princesa Flama.

Al día siguiente Finn con Jake se reunieron con la Dulce Princesa para la aventura del día.

F: - Princesa – hemos venido a escullar la misión que nos tiene hoy.

DP: - Finn y Jake – necesito que vayan a buscar unas plantas para mi suero descalaberizador –esta planta se encuentra en el desierto – deprisa para que no regresen tarde.

F: - Vamos Jake – terminemos rápido con la misión para poder ver a la Princesa Flama – salieron nuestros 2 aventureros a realizar su misión.

J: - Hermanito – deberías tratar de realizar las misiones con menos prisa – recuerdas la ultima? – Si Jake la recuerdo – Recuerda que olvidamos traer uno de los objetos pedidos – realicemos la misión con calma – cuando la terminemos podrás ver a tu amada princesita.

Después de realizada la misión y de asegurarse de tener todo los objetos pedidos – Finn y Jake regresaron al palacio del Dulce Reino.

F: - Princesa – tenemos las plantas que pidió – con su permiso nos retiramos – ya son las 6 y debemos descansar.

DP: - Muy bien – regresen mañana para su otra misión – No lo creo princesa recuerde que mañana es Sábado - Cierto lo ciento Finn.

J: - Si – recuerde princesa – los Sábados y Domingos – son los días que Finn y yo tenemos libres.

Con eso Finn y Jake se retiran a la casa de árbol – al día siguiente Finn se levanta muy temprano come su desayuno – y sale a ver a su novia la Princesa Flama – cuando llego se encontró a la princesa emanando un hermoso brillo dorado por el amanecer.

F: - Flamita – ya estoy aquí para nuestra cita.

PF: - Fiiinnn – ya viniste – ya podemos marcharnos entonces.

Finn y la Princesa Flama se retiraron a su cita – sin sospechar que alguien los estaba espiando a lo lejos.

DP: - Esa desgraciada – cuando piensa Finn abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que ella es peligrosa para el y para Ooo – pensé que aprendió la lección después de lo que paso la otra vez (en fuego inestable) – (suspiro) – si él no quiere abrir los ojos – tendré que buscar la forma de separarlo de ella.

La Dulce – preparo muchas trampas y misiones falsas para Finn – pidiéndole objetos de los que tenía de sobra y dándole misiones reales – contrataba anónimamente ladrones para que robaran Dulce Reino y tener una escusa para poder mantener a Finn lejos de La Princesa Flama.

PF: - Me estoy preocupando por mi Finn – el no a podido pasar tiempo conmigo por realizar misiones de la Dulce Princesa – si no fuera por que tiene Sábados y Domingos libres no tendría tiempo para mi (suspiro).

**EN LA CASA DE ARBOL**

J: - Finn – hermano – despierta tenemos que realizar una misión especial a la Dulce Princesa – recuerdas?.

F: - Jake – hoy es Sábado y hemos tenido misiones largas y difíciles toda la semana.

J: - Lo se – pero le diste tu palabra de que irías. – Muy bien tú ganas Jake.

F: - Pero llevare a la Princesa Flama con nosotros. – De acuerdo, ve tu dama y los espero en la entrada del Reino. – Bien.

**En la entrada al Dulce Reino.**

La Dulce Princesa decidió esperar a Finn y a Jake en las afueras del Dulce Reino y entregarles la misión – pero ella tenia planeada otra cosa.

DP: - Hay no – Finn viene con ella – la misión era falsa – solo voy a cambiar el lugar de la misión – lo mandare al reino helado.

F: - Princesa – pensé que estaría en el palacio – o es que los 3 llegamos tarde?

DP: - No Finn – pero me temo que el lugar es peligroso para tu novia – Cual es el lugar pregunto Jake – El lugar es el Reino Helado.

F: - Que tenemos que hacer en Reino Helado.

DP: - Deben buscar una flor que solo crece en ese reino – se llama Gaultheria – es una flor muy hermosa – y es esencial para mi trabajo – esta flor se encuentra en una parte profunda de una de las cuevas en el Reino Helado – eso me servirá como escusa para mantener a Finn alejado de ella por un buen rato – tal vez todo el día – pensaba para si misma con egoísmo.

J: - Finn – hermanito – creo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda al Rey Helado – No lo se Jake – Vamos tal vez él tenga de esa flor y nos la entregue.

F: - De todas formas debemos preguntarle si sabe en donde se encuentra la flor – si el dice que tiene en el palacio se la pedimos – Me parece bien hermanito.

Finn y Jake – se reunieron con el Rey Helado y le preguntaron por la flor.

RH: - La Gaultheria – si tengo un racimo creciendo en mi jardín – chicos pueden coger todas las flores que deseen – Gracias Rey Helado.

Finn y Jake le llevaron un canasto lleno de flores a la Dulce Princesa.

F: - Princesa – te hemos traído las flores que solicitaste – con tu permiso nos retiramos.

Con eso Finn y Jake se retiraron – dejando a una Princesa celosa y molesta.

DP: - MI FINN – realizo esa misión demasiado rápido – seguramente las flores se las dio El Rey Helado – y lo peor de todo es que tal vez Finn ira a reunirse con ella – debo impedir que pase tiempo con esa Princesita – pero como lo hare – (pensando) ya se el Lunes la secuestrare y la pondré en una lámpara en la parte mas profunda de mi palacio – la tendré encerrada hasta que Finn – decida regresar conmigo y se olvide de ella.

Finn paso un excelente fin de semana al lado de su novia la Princesa Flama – a la que el llamaba Flamita.

El lunes la Dulce Princesa no tenia misiones para Finn y Jake – y les dio una falsa – ella sabia que llegar al Reino de la Joya se duraba medio media y tenían que buscar un diamante que era escaso y solo se encontraba en ese Reino.

DP: - Finn y Jake necesito que busquen un diamante en el Reino de la Joya – de una vez les digo que será difícil de encontrar.

F: - Muy bien encontraremos ese diamante y se lo entregaremos.

Finn y Jake tomaron un bote de vela y se dirigieron al Reino de la Joya duraron 6 horas llegando a ese reino.

Entraron en el palacio del Reino de la Joya y se presentaron ante la Princesa que lo gobernaba ya que sus padres murieron defendiendo el Reino.

F: - Su majestad – me llamo Finn el humano y él es mi hermano Jake el perro.

PA: - Yo soy la Princesa Ámbar – he escuchado mucho sobre ti Finn – eres el ultimo humano – derrotaste al LICH – y eres héroe de Ooo – en que te puedo ayudar?

F: - Princesa – necesitamos un diamante para la Dulce Princesa.

PA: - Finn – todos los diamantes se destruyeron durante la querrá de los champiñones – según lo que conto mi abuelo – me dijo que los diamantes eran usados para alimentar las municiones en dicha querrá.

J: - Eso significa que realizamos este viaje para nada.

PA: - Lo siento chicos – dijo un poco triste – un momento dijeron que el diamante era para la Dulce Princesa? – Efectivamente es para ella – La Dulce Princesa tiene el ultimo diamante que quedaba – mi padre se lo dio.

F: - Gracias Princesa – creo que regresaremos al Dulce Reino y regañaremos a la Dulce Princesa por este mal entendido – vámonos Jake – aparentemente no tenemos que hacer nada aquí.

J: - Finn – por que crees que la Dulce Princesa nos mando a una misión posiblemente falsa?

F: - No lo se tal vez nos quería sacar de tierra firme para hacer algo importante y no necesitaba que interfiriéramos en el asunto.

J: - Hermanito – he visto a la Dulce Princesa mirar con celos a la Princesa Flama – no te sorprendas si fue por ella.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DULCE REINO**

DP: - Bien Finn acaba de irse a esa misión falsa que le di – el ingenuo no sabe que es falsa y que yo tengo el ultimo diamante de todo Ooo – ahora – ha llegado el momento de seguir con mi plan.

La Dulce Princesa fue por 8 guardias – tomo la lámpara que compro – y se dirijio a la casa de la Princesa Flama.

DP: - Princesa Flama – podemos hablar?

PF: - A DP – de que quieres hablar.

DP: - Escucha niñita Finn es solo mio – y no permitiré que una candela andante me lo quite – ahora guardias.

Los 8 guardias salieron con baldes de agua y mojaron a la Princesa Flama para debilitarla y poder meterla en la lámpara – realizado el trabajo – la Princesa Flama fue llevada a la mazmorra mas oscura en el Fondo del dulce palacio.

DP: - Este lugar es perfecto para ti – servirás para algo y nadie podrá encontrarte – ja ja ja rio de forma malvada.

La Princesa Flama se encontraba triste paso casi toda su vida en una lámpara y regreso a una nuevamente.

Al regresar Finn y Jake – le dijeron a la Dulce Princesa todo.

F: - Princesa usted nos engaño – el ultimo diamante lo tiene usted – por que la hiso?

DP: - Finn es demasiado tarde para explicaciones – puedes quedarte a pasar la noche aquí es demasiado tarde para que regresen a la casa de árbol.

J: - No – finn y yo debemos regresar a nuestra casa.

Muy bien pasen feliz noche entonces.

Durante el camino Finn y Jake fueron hablando.

J: - Hermanito – creo que deberíamos ir a ver su tu novia se encuentra bien – no crees?

F: - Si vamos a ver si esta bien.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Finn se encontró la casa de su amada apagada y ella no se encontraba en ella – Finn se asusto – encontró una nota en la puerta – la cual decía.

**FINN**

**YA NO ME INTEREZA SER TU NOVIA CASI NO PASAS TIEMPO CONMIGO POR ESTAR EN MISIONES DE ESA CHICLOSA (a la dulce princesa le dolió poner esa palabra)**

**TU Y YO TERMINAMOS. REGRESARE AL REINO DE FUEGO CON MI PADRE**

**PREFIERO ESTAR EN UNA LAMPARA EL RETO DE MI VIDA QUE SEGUIR CON UN CHICO QUE NO LE IMPORTA ESTAR CONMIGO POR SUS MISIONES**

Esa nota lastimo mucho a Finn – el cual regreso a la casa de árbol completamente triste – sabía que su princesa tenia razón – él no la merecía – y se tiro en su cama a llorar amargamente – Jake trataba de calmarlo pero era inútil.

F: - Por que sucedió esto Jake – yo la amaba y al parecer ella me abandono – decía mientras lloraba.

Jake no sabia como consolarlo – su hermanito estaba destrozado – decidió no molestarlo.

Pasaron 2 semanas y Finn seguía igual de triste – durante ese tiempo no realizo misiones – solo se levantaba para comer y asearse – después seguía llorando por que creyó que su princesa lo abandono – en la mazmorra – la Princesa Flama hacia lo mismo llorar amargamente – por que Finn no se molestaba en buscarla.

PF: - Finn – por que no vienes a rescatarme de esta maniática – es que ya no te intereso – pensaba la princesa – esperen – recuerdo que la chiclosa dejo una nota en frente de mi puerta – tal vez era una falsa nota de despedida y rechazo.

La Princesa Flama levanto la mirada y observo que la ventana de la mazmorra apuntaba directo a la casa árbol de Finn – se arriesgó y tiro bolas de fuego en dirección a su casa.

Finn y Jake comenzaron a oler humo proveniente de su casa – salieron y observaron varias bolas de fuego saliendo de Dulce Reino y impactando directo en la casa de ellos – Finn abrió los ojos como platos y se dio cuenta de que tal vez la nota era falsa – tomo su espada de sangre de demonio, su espada de oro y se coloco un traje como de ninja – tomo bombas de humo y se dirigió al Dulce Reino con la intención de rescatar a su amada.

F: - Debo rescatar a la Princesa Flama y preguntarle a la Dulce Princesa por que la encerró.

Finn entro con cautela en el palacio y llego al salón donde se encontraba la Dulce Princesa despierta resolviendo asuntos que dejo sin realizar – tubo que ingeniárselas para poder pasar sin que ella lo notara – cuando lo pudo hacer se dirigió donde se encontraba la Princesa Flama duro toda la noche y parte de la madrugada encontrándola – cuando llego se entristeció al ver que se encontraba en una lámpara encerrada – Finn la llama – y ella voltea a mirarlo – Finn no se dio cuenta que al entrar activo una alarma silenciosa.

PF: - Fiiinnn – has venido a rescatarme de esa loca.

F: - Flamita – te encontré – te voy a bajar ahora mismo.

Finn se acerca a la lámpara y la rompe con su espada de oro – en ese momento entran 5 guardias bananas y se disponen a pelear contra Finn – para que no escapara con la Princesa Flama – Finn se enfrento a todos lo guardias y los mato – ya sabia que no podrían salir del palacio sin llamar la atención de los guardias y de la misma Princesa – decidió arriesgarse y salir a toda prisa.

F: - Vamos Flamita salgamos de este palacio – si amado.

Finn y flamita salieron corriendo mientras mataban a los guardias que se pusieran en su camino – cuando llegaron al salón principal – Finn se sorprendió – al frente tenia a la Dulce Princesa con una lámpara en una carreta y una legión completa de guardias banana – el salón completo estaba repleto de guardias.

DP: - Vayavayavaya – así que encontraste a tu Princesa no es cierto Finny – lo ciento mucho – pero ella volverá a donde la coloque – y tu me amaras en su lugar.

F: - Dulce Princesa – así que la misión al Reino de la Joya era una trampa para secuestrar a mi novia – de vería darte vergüenza – pasare por encima de tus soldados.

Finn se lanzo sobre los soldados – mato a todos los que pudo y ellos escaparon por medio de una bomba de humo – la Dulce Princesa – se molesto por tal insulto.

La Dulce Princesa secuestro, trato de apagar a la Princesa Flama solo para separarla de Finn – pero cada uno de sus intentos heran saboteados por Finn.

F: - Que hago Flamita – la Dulce Princesa no nos deja en paz.

PF: - Finn – creo que deberíamos darle lo que quiere.

F: - No primero muerto antes de tomar esa opción –debemos seguir oponiéndonos – hare algo que debí haber ello desde hace mucho tiempo.

Finn se dirigió a la casa árbol – saco de debajo de su cama una caja – la caja contenía un suéter que le dio la Dulce Princesa – y lo llevo al palacio del Dulce Reino.

DP: - Finn – me da gusto verte – dijo con mucha alegría pensando que finalmente se dio cuenta de lo peligrosa que es la Princesa Flama para el.

F: - Princesa me gustaría decir lo mismo – he venido a terminar contigo – toma – Finn le entrego la caja a la Princesa.

DP: - Pero Finn – este es el suéter que te regale – significa que ya no lo quieres.

F: - Eso mismo – no lo quiero – ese suéter me recuerda momentos muy dolorosos en mi vida y necesito desecharlo – te lo vine a devolver.

DP: - Pero Finn – este suéter lo hice con mucho amor para ti.

F: - Adiós Princesa – no te volveré a hacer labores de héroe – hay otros reinos que me pueden dar misiones – tu y yo hemos terminado Dulce Princesa – no volveré a realizar misiones para ti.

Al escullar eso la Dulce Princesa se fue corriendo a su habitación a llorar amargamente – su cara cambio un poco – junto con su carácter – se decía.

DP: - Si Finn – no puede ser mio no será de nadie – así tenga que matar a cada Princesa de Ooo – Finn será mio – se decía macabramente y soltando una risa de malvada.

Antes Finn tenía que rescatar Princesas de las garras del Rey Helado – pero ahora tenia que rescatarlas de la Dulce Princesa – la cual las colocaba en sus mazmorras.

La Dulce Princesa llego a tal punto que decidió poner precio por la cabeza de Finn y la cabeza de la Princesa Flama (a Finn tenían que llevarlo a Dulce Reino vivo y a la Princesa Flama viva o muerta).

Finn y su amada Flamita se convirtieron en fugitivos – tenían que estar escondiéndose de cada soldado o caza recompensas que se encontraban durante el camino – si soldados de otros Reinos los arrestaban – las princesas de esos reinos los liberaban – aparte de que amaban a Finn – ellas le debían demasiado por salvar sus vidas en muchas ocasiones.

PF: - Finn debemos hacer algo – no lo se tal vez abandonar Ooo – mientras estemos vivos la chiclosa nos perseguirá.

F: - Tratemos de huir de ella – fingir nuestras muertes no nos servirá de nada – ella es demasiado astuta – vamos con Marceline.

PF: - Si Finn – tal vez ella nos pueda decir que es lo que debemos hacer.

Finn y Flamita se dirigieron a casa de Marceline – y la encontraron tocando su hacha bajo.

F: - Marcy – podemos pedirte ayuda – soy yo Finn y estoy con la Princesa Flama.

M: - Finn pasen los 2 rápido – que sucede Finn – sé que hay una recompensa por sus cabezas.

PF: -Marcy – la chiclosa perdió la cabeza – quiere que Finn la vuelva a amar y mataría a cada chica que lo impidiera – hay que hacer algo – Finn y yo decidimos irnos de tierra firme – pero necesitamos tu consejo.

F: - Marcy – hay algún lugar que sea peligroso para la Dulce Gente – tal vez hay estemos seguros y lejos de esa loca.

M: - Conozco uno – pero deben buscar un bote con vela – por que es una isla.

PF: - Los barcos mientras navegan les entra agua seria peligroso para mi – aparte – ella al no encontrarnos en tierra firme nos buscaría en las islas – necesitamos otro lugar.

F: - Flamita tiene razón Marcy – necesitamos un lugar en el que estemos seguros y lejos de esa loca.

M: - Solo se me ocurre un lugar – pero esta en otra dimensión – se llama Aaa – es una tierra exactamente igual a Ooo – hay se encuentra mi primo Marshall Lee – el los puede ayudar – pero hay un problema – solo la Dulce Princesa sabe abrir el portal que conduce a Aaa – ya que solo su voz funciona para abrir el portal.

F: - Tengo una idea – Marcy llama a la loca – pídele que te abra un portal – yo grabare toda la frase que usa – te iras una semana – mientras nos despedimos de Jake y nos vamos para siempre.

Marceline llamo a la Dulce Princesa – Finn y la Princesa Flama se escondieron en un sótano que Marceline tenia – cuando llego la Dulce Princesa la grabadora se encontraba debajo de la alfombra y ella menciono el hechizo sin saber que estaba siendo grabada.

DP: - Muy bien comenzare de una vez Marcy – por que tengo 2 fugitivos que cazar –aquí voy –Finn puso a grabar la frase - Portal ad terram AAA rogo vos apparere – después de eso la Dulce Princesa se retiro.

La grabación se hiso perfectamente – Marceline atravesó el portal – Finn y Flamita fueron a la casa de árbol a despedirse de Jake y los amigos que se encontraban.

J: - Finn hermanito – regresaste – significa que la Dulce Princesa dejo de perseguirlos.

F: - NO – esa loca continúa con sus planes – esta empeñada en encontrarnos – para extinguir a Flamita y obligarme a amarla contra mi voluntad – (suspiro) hasta donde pueden llegar los celos de una persona.

PF: - Jake solo hemos venido a despedirnos para siempre de ti – Finn y yo nos iremos a un lugar donde ella no nos pueda encontrar.

J: - Me apena escullar eso – pero creo que es lo mejor que pueden hacer – bien tomen lo que necesiten y márchense – para que comiencen su nueva vida como pareja – Jake se acercó y les unió las manos – dando a entender que quería y esperaba que fueran felices como esposos – Princesa dejo a mi hermanito en tus manos – cuídalo mucho y que tengan los 2 mucha felicidad.

Dicho eso – Finn tomo la mitad del tesoro que tenia la casa – algo de ropa – un poco de alimento enlatado y se dirigieron los 2 a casa de Marceline – Jake les había dado su bendición y aprobación para poder casarse – Cumplida la semana – Marceline regreso a su casa – Finn encendió la grabadora después de que el portal se cerro – abrió uno nuevo y con todo lo que tenían Finn y la Princesa Flama se marcharon de Ooo para siempre.

Cuando llegaron a Aaa – lo primero que hicieron fue buscar al primo de Marceline – llegaron a su cueva y llamaron a la puerta.

TOC TOC TOC.

MA: - Si en que les sirvo?

F: - Tu eres Marshall Lee – el primo de Marceline? – Ese soy yo.

MA: - Ustedes deben ser Finn el humano y La Princesa Flama – cierto.

PF: - Veo que Marcy te informo sobre nuestra llegada.

MA: - Que hacen afuera pasen – nuestra pareja entro en casa de Marshall y estuvieron con el hasta que consiguieron una casa para vivir juntos – con la ayuda del Príncipe Gumball – Finn consiguió una forma de poder estar con su ahora esposa – ellos llevaban viviendo en Aaa ya casi 3 años – y hace 6 meses se casaron – lograron su objetivo escapar de las agarras de la Dulce Princesa.

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO HASTA AQUÍ**

**LO VOY A DEJAR ES EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA **

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un buen tiempo de vivir en Aaa – Finn el humano y su esposa la princesa flama –tenían ya 4 años y medio viviendo juntos.

Finn – escullo por boca de Gumball – el príncipe del Dulce Reino de Aaa – que una chica regreso de una aventura de 4 años.

PG: - Finn – hoy no tengo misiones para ti – la misión que tenia se la di a una humana llamada Fionna – ella vive con su hermana Cake – en una casa de árbol que se encuentra cruzando un puente – a unos kilómetros de dicho puente – dirigiéndose al reino helado.

F: - Muy bien – gracias – me dirigiré a conocer a esa chica dentro de un rato – con esto Finn salió del Dulce Palacio – se fue pensando – en la tierra de Aaa – hay una humana? – Porque Marceline no me lo menciono – iré a hablar con Marshall – supongo que el la conoce.

Finn se dirigió a casa de Marshall y se dispuso a hablar con el.

F: - Marshall – sabes algo sobre una chica humana llamada Fionna?

MA: - Ya la conociste? – No – Entonces cual es el repentino interés de conocerla?

F: - No – me dijiste que en Aaa – había una humana – me lo hubieras dicho cundo Flamita y yo llegamos.

MA: - Lo ciento – no pensé que llegaras a escuchar sobre ella – quien te la menciono?

F: - Gumball – me dijo que era una humana – y que le dio las misiones que me tocaban – dime como es ella – como humano creo que tengo derecho a saberlo – no crees?

MA: - Muy bien – su nombre es Fionna – al igual que tu ella piensa que es la ultima humana – es muy hermosa – ella viste con una camiseta celeste – una minifalda azul – medias largas blancas – zapatos negros – usa un gorro de conejo blanco – tiene el cabello rubio dorado y ojos azules – también tiene una mochila igual a la tuya y 2 espadas – deberías conocerla es como si fuera tu hermana gemela.

F: - es cierto – creo que debo ir a conocerla – llevare a mi esposa conmigo – gracias Marshall – eso es lo que necesitaba saber.

Finn fue por Flamita – y juntos partieron rumbo a la casa árbol de Fionna – cuando llegaron a la casa tocaron la puerta.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

En eso abre la puerta una gata – y la gata comienza a hablar con ellos.

¿?: - Si buenas quienes son ustedes?

F: - Yo soy Finn el humano y ella es mi esposa la princesa flama – ambos venimos de la tierra de Ooo.

¿?: - dijiste que eres un humano? – Si eso dije. – Esto es grabe – pensé que fionna y tu jamás se conocerían en persona.

F: - A que te refieres? – por que ella y yo no debíamos conocernos?

PF: - Mira gatita – que tal si nos permites pasar y después seguimos hablando.

La gata – los invita a pasar y continúan hablando.

PF: - Dinos tu nombre gatita. – Mi nombre es Cake – bien Cake – podemos Finn y yo hablar con Fionna – no me obligues a quemarte.

C: - Fionna – hermana – necesito que bajes un momento – Si Cake en un momento.

Cuando Fionna bajo Finn y Flamita se quedaron con la boca abierta – observaron a una chica igual a Finn – los 3 se estaban cuestionando – solo Cake se veían completamente tranquila – como si supiera algo – los 3 miraron con sospecha a Cake y comenzaron a interrogarla – para sacarle respuestas.

FI: - Muy bien Cake – dime que es eso de hermano gemelo?

C: - Fionna – es Queee – no sé que o como decirles esto.

F: - Solo dilo.

Cake – se mantuvo callada – entonces Finn y Flamita se molestaron – y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

F: - Muy bien – no me digas entonces – vámonos Flamita – no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

PF: - Sin Finn – mejor vámonos.

Con eso Finn abrió la puerta y ambos esposos salieron – pero Fionna se coloco en su camino.

FI: - Hermano – no iras a ningún lado – ninguno de los 3 saldremos hasta que Cake no halla explicado que es lo que pasa.

Los 3 vieron con ojos de molestia a Cake – la cual no le quedo de otra mas que decir todo.

C: - (suspiro) Bien escullen Finn y Fionna – todo comenzó hace años – para ese tiempo yo vivía en la tierra de Ooo – y conocí a un perro llamado Josué – el me encargo que cuidara de una niña – ya que encontró 2 humanos gemelos – un niño al cual llamo Finn y una niña a la cual llamo Fionna – me pidió que llevara a Fionna conmigo – y la criara – el se ocuparía de criar al niño – Josué – me abrió un portal dimensional – me envió con la niñas humana aquí – la tierra de Aaa – me dijo que la criara que fuera la heroína de esta tierra – y el aria lo mismo con el niño – pensó que jamás se conocerían en persona – y me hiso prometer que jamás te contara nada sobre tu hermano Fionna – el y su hijo Jake harían lo mismo - jamás te contarían sobre tu hermana Finn – y eso es todo.

F: - Bien – es un gusto conocerte hermana – dijo soltando en llanto al igual que Fionna – ella es tu cuñada – la Princesa Flama.

FI: - Mucho gusto – Princesa – hermano supongo que tenemos tiempo que reponer aquí – juntos – dijo con alegría.

Finn y Fionna pasaron tiempo conociéndose y realizando juntos las misiones que Gumball le daba a cada uno – un día – temprano antes de que el sol saliera Marshall llego volando a la casa de Finn.

MA: - Finn – puedo pasar – Por supuesto Marshall – Finn tenemos un problema – en mi casa esta Marceline preguntando por ti.

F: - Marcy – Flamita Marceline – esta en Aaa – en la casa de Marshall – Que bueno amor –Vamos cielo – llamare también a Fionna – para que Marcy la conozca.

Los 4 salieron de la casa y cuando llegaron a casa de Marshall – encontraron a Marceline – la saludaron y comenzaron a Hablar con ella.

F: - Marceline – dijo con alegría – no sabes el gusto me da verte – como has estado y como a estado mi hermano Jake?

M: - Finn – Flama – también me da gusto verlos – no entienden la alegría que me da – Finn y la chica que esta contigo quien es?

PF: - Marcy - ella es Fionna – mi cuñada y la hermana gemela de Finn. – Hermana gemela!

FI: - Dinos Marcy – que es lo que te trae a Aaa.

M: - Cierto – Finn – necesito que vengas conmigo – la Dulce Princesa perdió la razón – Ooo esta hecho todo un desastre – la Dulce Princesa destruyo varios Reinos al no poder encontrarte – cada casa – cada palacio y aldea de Ooo – terminan siendo destruidos por la Dulce Princesa – al no poder encontrarte en ellos – todos en Ooo necesitamos que regreses – solo tu puedes detener a esa loca – Jake y su familia están encarcelados de por vida – en la mazmorra mas profunda del Dulce Palacio.

F: - La Dulce Princesa hiso que! – como que esa sicópata – tiene destruido todo Ooo y encarcelado a Jake – que fue lo que le paso.

M: - La Dulce Princesa se canso y destruyo Ooo – al no encontrarte – contrato caza recompensas y puso a su reino ya descuidado a buscar en los lugares donde los demás no podían entrar.

F: - (suspiro) Creo que debo regresar a Ooo a detenerla – rescatar a Jake y regresar a Ooo a la normalidad – Iré contigo hermano – Yo también regresare a Ooo contigo amor. – No – cariño tu te quedaras aquí en Aaa – temo que te llegue a pasar algo muy malo si regresas a Ooo – y recuerda que también debes cuidar a nuestro pequeño – le dijo poniéndole la mano en el vientre.

M: - Felicidades – no puedo creer que vallan a ser padres – eso no me lo esperaba.

PF: - Muy bien – pero solo lo hare por nuestro hijo.

Marceline – Finn y Fionna cruzaron el portal – cuando llegaron Finn se sorprendió al ver el basurero en el que se convirtió Ooo y el desastre causado.

F: - Marcy – de verdad este lugar es Ooo – no es ni se parece a la tierra a la cual deje atrás hace algunos años.

M: - Rápido Finn – Fionna debemos ir al lugar donde se encuentra la resistencia – La resistencia – Eso mismo – esta formado por todas las princesa de Ooo –las cuales tuvieron que aprender a luchar – y tratar de sobrevivir sin nada de dinero – y por lo que les brinde la naturaleza.

FI: - Bien debemos ir a buscarlas entonces.

Con esto los 3 salieron a buscar al grupo de resistencia – entraron en la cueva donde se encontraban – de pronto unas personas se le lanzaron encima a Finn y a Fionna.

FI: - Que significa esto – dicho esto comenzaron a pelear.

La pelea se estaba alargando – las combatientes trataron de dar una dura pelea pero eran fácilmente detenidas por Finn y Fionna – ambos hermanos eran buenos en lo que se trataba de pelear en equipo – la lucha se estaba haciendo difícil para las chicas que los estuvieron atacando – después de que se cansaron – tuvieron que detenerse y encender las luces. – Hecho esto – abrieron los ojos como platos – se dieron cuenta porque no pudieron hacer nada y se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de Finn.

FINN – gritaron todas las chicas – ellas salieron a la vista y Finn pudo observar que se trataba de todas las princesas de Ooo.

PA: - Finn – donde has estado todo este tiempo – Princesa yo tuve huir con mi esposa de Ooo.

PM: - Esposa! – Finn – supongo que vienes a ayudarnos a detener a la Dulce Princesa cierto – o como muchas de nosotras la estamos llamando la Agria Princesa.

FI: - Mi hermano y yo vinimos a detener a la Dulce Princesa – pero tal vez no podamos solos – podrían ayudarnos a detenerla?

F: - Si – pero primero debemos mejorar su estilo de lucha – Cierto Finn.

PAC: - Muchas de nosotras hemos sido capturadas por la chiclosa – y cada vez quedamos menos.

Finn y Fionna se infiltraron en lo que fue el Dulce Palacio – llegaron a las mazmorras – sacaron a Jake y su familia – y liberaron a cada princesa que estaba prisionera – lamentablemente no pudieron salir del palacio sin llamar la atención de los guardias banana que la Dulce Princesa mejoro – se aseguró de hacerlos mas fuertes y peligrosos – ellos comenzaron a acercarse a Finn – Fionna y las princesas rescatadas – Jake puso sus puños gigantes y comenzó a atacar a los guardias – Fionna tomo su espada de sangre de ángel mientras partía soldados a la mitad – y Finn realizaba el mismo acto con su espada de sangre de demonio – las princesas que habían tomado espadas - de los soldados caídos comenzaron a atacar también.

DP: - FINN – esta vez que quedaras conmigo para que me ames – lo entiendes – aunque no lo creas yo tengo un topo entre la resistencia – y dime Finn – quien la chica que esta y se parece demasiado a ti?

F: - Princesa quieres reaccionar – La Dulce Princesa que yo conocí y de la que me enamore alguna vez – era hermosa – tierna – cuerda – y amable – una princesa a la cual estuve reconsiderando amar y tratar de ser su novio varias veces – pero como reconsiderar – cuando recuerdo todos lo momentos amargos y tristes y duros que tuve que aguantar por todos tu rechazos – recuerdo que tengo una nueva chica que me aceptaba tal y como yo era – una chica que a diferencia tuya – nunca tuve que fingir ser otra persona – contigo fingí ser un científico – y matemático – un apasionado por la lectura – aunque odiaba cada una de esas cosas – lo hacia solo para que te fijaras en mi – cosa que no logre – le di gracias a Jake cuando me encontró a otra chica que me diera alegría – y me quitara las ganas de querer suicidarme – la chica – la Princesa Flama – quien ahora es mi esposa – ella me acepto como soy – ella me hiso olvidar todo el rechazo que me diste – y me hizo sentir que realmente valía la pena vivir – tu no pudiste hacer ninguna de esas cosas – pero regresa a ser tu – regresa a ser la princesa que conocí – (suspiro) – dame paso – y déjame ir.

Finn – su hermano – hermana y la resistencia se abrieron paso y lograron salir a tiempo – una vez en la cueva de la resistencia todas las princesas eran vigiladas por Finn y por Fionna mientras se aseaban – Marceline hacia lo mismo.

Un día mientras Finn hacia la vigilancia – notaron que faltaba – la princesa salvaje – fueron a buscarla y la encontraron dando información a la Dulce Princesa – Finn sabiendo como se hace – mando al topo a la nocheosfera.

Mientras Finn y Fionna entrenaban a las princesa para convertirlas en expertas peleadoras – toda la resistencia junta detuvieron – mataron – y se deshicieron de varias bananas soldados – estuvieron planeando por días el modo de detener a L Dulce Princesa – Entonces a Finn se le ocurrió algo demasiado drástico – y conto su plan.

FI: - Chicas deseen plisa Finn – nos contara el plan que tiene para detener de una vez a esa chiclosa – todas la Princesas se reunieron alrededor de Finn para escuchar el plan.

F: - Chicas este es el plan – honestamente me duele mucho decirlo – pero es el siguiente – mandaremos a la Dulce Princesa a la nocheosfera – por siempre – Marcy – debes ir a hablar con tu padre dile que le enviaras a una amiga y que no permita que escape de la nocheosfera – después ven para seguir con el plan – ya que necesito que tu habrás el portal – princesa músculos – usted fingirá ser una traidora –me llevara ante La Dulce Princesa – deberá llevarme "atado" – un nudo simple fácil de soltar – después yo me encargare de deshacerme de los guardias banana que tenga el palacio – después de que vean una flecha explosiva que me darán – esa será su señal para que entren a ayudarme – la atraparemos – una vez atrapada la lanzamos a la nocheosfera – después de eso mi hermana y yo regresaremos a Aaa – ya que no tendremos nada mas que hacer – y confió en que ustedes reconstruirán Ooo – para bien – por supuesto que nunca nos veremos de nuevo.

Después de que el plan estuvo preparado Marceline abrió un portal a la nocheosfera y fue a hablar con su padre.

M: - Padre – necesito pedirte algo?

HA: - Vas a pedirme un favor – y a que se debe?

M: - Padre – necesito mandar aquí a una maniática que tiene Ooo – esa maniática a destruido el lugar completo – Ooo parece ahora un vertedero de basura – pueblos – aldeas – reinos destruidos por culpa de ella – la puedes mantener aquí en la nocheosfera por siempre?

HA: - Sera un placer – Marcy – y dime de quien se trata? – Se trata de La Dulce Princesa – La dulce Princesa – mmm – puedes contar que le daré el peor lugar que tiene la nocheosfera – Gracias padre honestamente pensé que no me ayudarías.

Al salir de la nocheosfera Marceline se dirigió a donde se encontraba Finn.

M: - Finn – lo logre mi padre esta dispuesto a colaborar – incluso le dará el lugar mas sombrío de la nocheosfera – podemos poner en marcha la otra parte del plan.

F: - Bien Marcy – son excelentes noticias – chicas –pongamos mañana la otra parte del plan.

A la mañana siguiente la princesa músculos – ato a Finn con un nudo simple y fácil de soltar – lo llevo al Dulce Palacio y se lo entrego a la Dulce Princesa.

DP: - Vaya – Finn – traicionado por una de tus compañeras – denle a la chica la recompensa – y que se vaya.

Los guardias salieron con un cofre lleno de monedas de oro y se lo entregaron a la princesa músculos – Finn – espero a que la princesa saliera – tenia que esperar por 3 horas – para que estuviera seguro que salió del Dulce Reino.

DP: - Querido Finn – me amaras o tendré que obligarte – dímelo?

F: - Princesa – porque cambiaste para mal – cuando te veo lo que veo es a una tirana – la Dulce Princesa que recordaba no era ninguna codiciosa – ni manipuladora – como la Princesa que estoy viendo aquí hoy – que fue lo que te cambio?

DP: - Que me cambio – lo que me cambio fue la traición que me diste cuando te olvidaste de mi y te buscaste una novia nueva – ese fue el comienzo del cambio Finn – y para colmos esa novia era peligrosa para ti y para Ooo – y supongo que lo sique siendo – ella casi destruye Ooo si no la hubieras detenido.

F: - Princesa – no pienso amarte – y menos ahora – es chica a la que te refieres es ahora mi esposa – y los 2 esperamos juntos un hijo – puedes olvidarte de que te amare y me olvidare de mi esposa y mi futuro hijo – y la que es un peligro para Ooo – eres tu Dulce Princesa – si sales y miras por cualquier parte veras que Ooo esta completamente destruida por tu culpa – y tu obsesión por poseerme – jamás te amare escullaste jamás.

DP: - Finn como te atreves a tener un hijo con ella – como te atreviste a casarte con esa chica peligrosa – debería darte pena – pondrás en peligro todo Ooo – al criar y mantener 2 armas de destrucción – 2 peligros con piernas – estas pensando solo en ti y no en los demás – QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO – le grito a Finn.

F: - DULCE PRINCESA – NADIE LE DICE ARMA DE DESTRUCCION A MI ESPOSA – LE DECE TAMPOCO PELIGRO – TE COMENZE A ODIAR DESDE EL MOMENTO EN TE ATREVISTE A INTENTAR APAGARLA O ENCERRARLA – POR ESO JAMÁS TE AMARE.

DP: - Finn – como te atreves a hablarme así – eres solo un plebeyo – un civil – un aldeano – no puedo creer que este loca y amando a un insignificante aldeano – ten encerrare hasta que me ames. –Guardias lleven a Finn – al calabozo – al lado de mentita.

Los guardias llegaron se llevaron a Finn – a la misma celda donde se encontraba mentita – durante el camino estando lejos de los ojos de la princesa – Finn se quedo parado – los guardias se inquietaron un poco – con un movimiento de sus manos Finn se libero – fue corriendo directo a liberar a mentita – después de que mentita fue liberado – Finn encerró a los guardias en la celda después de noquearlos – ambos salieron – al salón principal.

F: - Mentita – porque te encerró la princesa? – Le estuve insistiendo que se detuviera y que lo dejara en paz y no me escullo – Mentita ella esta cegada por los celos, la codicio y la manipulación – ya no es la Princesa que conocimos y respetamos – supongo te tiene fuegos artificiales en su laboratorio cierto – señor Finn el laboratorio no lo a tocado en años debe estar lleno de polvo – pero tiene o no fuegos artificiales – Si señor los tiene aun que dudo que funcionen – Bien vallamos por ellos y recemos por que aun funcionen.

Al llegar al laboratorio encontraron los fuegos en una caja – al gran salón donde la Princesa los esperaba con una legión de soldados banana – la princesa miro molesta a Mentita que se ocultaba detrás de Finn y ella les ordeno a sus soldados que los atacaran.

DP: - Soldados ataquen a Finn y a Mentita – esto es lo que pasara – Mentita será colgado por alta traición y tu Finn serás encarcelado de por vida por atreverte a escapar – Finn se lanzo al ataque y comenzó a asesinar soldados – saliendo con Mentita detrás de el – cuando salieron del palacio – Finn le dijo a mentita que usara los cohetes.

F: - Mentita saca de la mochila 2 cohetes de fuegos artificiales y lanzaros – eso será una señal que le dirá a mis aliadas que deben entrar al combate – dicho eso Mentita hiso lo que Finn le ordeno.

A pocos kilómetros Fionna observo la señal y dio aviso a las demás princesas – las cuales tomaron sus espadas – escudos – arcos y flechas – todas salieron corriendo en dirección a Dulce Reino – al entrar encontraron a Finn peleando incansable contra varios soldados banana – todas se unieron a la pelea _ la Dulce Princesa al notar que sus fuerzas eran derrotadas fácilmente soltó a sus mejores hombre y nuevos soldados que creo – estos era enormes soldados banana – mas resistentes que los normales y con mucha fuerza – pero gracias al entrenamiento de Finn y de Fionna ellos pudieron vencer fácilmente a todos los soldados de La Dulce Princesa.

La pelea se alargó hasta que la princesa se quedo sin soldados para pelear y defenderla – todas las princesas estaban agotadas por la batalla que tuvieron – pero la Princesa Músculos y Fionna sacaron fuerzas y detuvieron a la Dulce Princesa – le pusieron grilletes y cadenas y la llevaron al gran salón de su propio palacio – donde delante de ella Finn nombro Rey a Mentita – con la misma corona que ella usaba.

F: - Mentita – inclínate – mentita se inclino como Finn le pidió – Mentita con el movimiento de mi espada de sangre de demonio te nombro – Rey del Dulce Reino – todos alaben al rey Mentita – Bendito sea el Rey Mentita. – su majestad nosotros sentenciamos a la ex princesa a la nocheosfera – pero cual es la sentencia que usted le da?

RM: - Finn – yo respeto su sentencia y envió a la Dulce Princesa a la nocheosfera – Que así sea entonces.

F: - Marcy – puedes hacer tu parte – te pido que abras el portal y envíes a la princesa a la nocheosfera – Con mucho gusto Finn.

Marceline se acercó – delante de la Dulce Princesa abrió un portal a la nocheosfera – vio hacia donde estaba Finn y le pidió.

M: - Finn – quieres hacer los honores?

Con eso Finn fue hacia donde se encontraba la Dulce Princesa – le dio un beso y la empujo al portal no sin antes concederles una última palabra.

FI: - Espera hermano – Dulce Princesa – tiene algo que decir?

DP: - Si – les digo que lamento lo que hice – y que recibo el castigo que merezco – pero Finn noto en sus ojos la hipocresía con que lo decía.

- Bien que se termine la sentencia – con esto Finn empujo a la Dulce Princesa a la nocheosfera – después Marceline se acercó y cerro el portal – Todas las Princesas celebraron la sentencia de la tirana y el mismo Mentita organizo una fiesta – la cual fue en honor a Finn por detener a una tirana que destruyo la tierra de Ooo.

F: - Princesas – mi hermana y yo nos tenemos que despedir – tenemos que regresar a Aaa con nuestras familias – con esto Finn pone la grabadora a reproducir abre un portal hacia Aaa – antes de atravesarlo mira a las princesas y les dedica una ultima palabra – Princesas – reconstruyan sus reinos y regresen a Ooo a como eran antes de que la Dulce Princesa perdiera la cabeza – Así lo haremos Finn – dicho eso Finn y Fionna cruzaron el portal devuelta a Aaa.

EN LA NOCHEOSFERA

Por petición de su hija Hunson Abadeer puso a la Dulce Princesa en una celda especial para ella.

**FIN – NO ME PIDAN OTRA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**COMO VEN LA DULCE PRINCESA ESTA EN LA NOCHEOSFERA**

**Y NO VOY A SACARLA DE HAY**


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTA PARTE ES CORTA**

Pasaron 3 años después de que Finn y su hermana Fionna regresaron a Aaa - Finn fue recibido con una gran noticia.

MA: - Finn – por lo que veo ya regresaste de Ooo – te saliste con la tuya?

F: - Si Marshall – Fionna y yo mandamos a la dulce princesa a la nocheosfera.

MA: - La mandaste a la nocheosfera?! – supongo que es lo que merecía.

FI: - (suspiro) debiste haber estado hay – el lugar completamente destruido – parecía un basurero – y mi cuñada como esta?

F: - Si como esta Flamita?

MA: - Finn – estuviste ausente un año – ella esta en su casa con tu hijo – no a querido ponerle nombre por esperarte – ve con ella.

Finn y Fionna salieron corriendo a casa de Finn – donde encontraron a Flamita con un hermoso niño recibiendo su leche en chupón – Flamita dijo Finn con alegría.

PF: - Finn – regresaste – como te fue – lograste detenerla?

F: - Cariño – calma te contaremos todo – permiso – preparare algo de comer – Finn entro en la cocina y preparo alimento para el, Fionna y su esposa.

PF: - Y bien como te fue en Ooo?

- La dulce princesa perdió la cabeza.

- Eso fue lo que nos dijo Marceline y aparte.

- Esa princesa destruyo todo el lugar debiste haberlo visto – todo destruido bloques de lo que fueron aldeas esparcidos por todas partes – fue horrible – pero le dimos lo que merecía.

- Finn cual fue el castigo que le diste?

- Le pedí a cada princesa que reconstruyera su reino – nombre rey del dulce reino a Mentita y sentenciamos a la nocheosfera.

- La nocheosfera! – tan grande era el desorden y el caos que causo.

- Menos mal solo fuera eso – cuñadita – destruyo cada reino y cada casa de Ooo por no encontrar a Finn.

- lo imagino – por lo que dicen es como si hubiera creado su propia nocheosfera cierto?

PF: - Finn – debes ponerle un nombre a tu hijo.

F: - Hace cuanto nació nuestro bebe? – le pedí a jake que regresara con nosotros y no quiso – así que llamémoslo JAKE – que te parece?

PF: - Jake? – me parece bien así tendremos un recuerdo de un ser querido de Ooo.

Mientras en la tierra de Ooo.

Todas las princesas construyeron una estatua en honor a FINN – le dejaban flores y rezaban por el bien de el en Aaa – y siempre celebraban una fiesta en su honor precisamente el día en que envió

A la tirana de la dulce princesa a la nocheosfera – lo celebraban el 4 de Julio – Jake le cuenta a sus cachorros.

J: - Chicos acérquense para contarles una historia sobre su tío Finn el humano.

Jake siempre se las contaba antes de dormir.

Pasaron 4 años en Aaa y Finn le contaba a su hijo Jake – historias de sus aventuras junto a su hermano Jake en Ooo – le contaba también como conoció a su madre y le contaba cada aventura que tubo en Ooo – también le contaba de las maravillosas citas que tubo con su madre cuando eran novios – El pequeño Jake creció siendo aventurero como su padre y su tía Fionna.

**ESPERO QUE AYAN DISFRUTANDO DE LA HISTORIA**


End file.
